The Trap
by 1Past and Present1
Summary: Rouge thinks she's got everything figured out when she convinces Knuckles to leave his island for the evening, giving her easy access to the Master Emerald. Eager, she sets out to claim it as her own- but gets stuck due to her own carelessness. Oh dear...


The Trap

This story is dedicated to two of my new friends, Alegoria and The Broken Walking Angel, and I hope you guys will all enjoy it!

Just an amusing little tale featuring Knuckles teaching Rouge a lesson or two in honesty. Read, review, send advice and enjoy!

_

* * *

  
Man, it's hot up here. That echidna better__ be stupid enough to have fallen for my plan, or else this trek will have been a real waste of my valuable Me-Time._

I wiped beads of sweat off of my forehead and sighed, swatting at a mosquito that buzzed irritably close to my ears.

_How does he live like this? All this wild nature… it's disgusting!_

I sighed melodramatically to myself, grudgingly climbing over a mossy log that blocked my path. "This is so wrong. This is so very, very wrong."

I finally made it to the other end of the log, sliding off it with a soft thud as my boots hit the ground. I wiped dirt off my shirt and looked around to get my bearings, admiring the brightly coloured fruits and flowers that littered the leafy canopy above.

_Mm, those fruits sure do look good. I'll be sure to pick one on my way back._

I continued my walk through the thick, humid jungle, occasionally pausing to swear at a buzzing insect or hissing lizard.

_This sucks! I wish I could just fly__ over to the emerald instead of walking through all this mess, but Knuckles would see me coming a mile away. I need to be stealthy to get this done. He might not have fallen for my prank and could still be here…_

Finally, after a ten more minutes of tiresome walking, I reached a clearing in the center of the island, a giant stone structure jutting out of the landscape like a man-made mountain.

"This is it, the emerald's alter!"

I broke into a quiet jog as I neared the ancient alter, pausing a few feet away to look around in search of sufficient vantage point near the glowing jewel, my ears twisting into different angles as I listened for any intruders.

I noticed a tall tree nearby and bolted towards it, leaping behind its broad trunk in the effort to hide myself. I allowed only a single eye to peek out from around its side, scanning my surroundings for any danger.

_How strange… he'__s not here. That means he fell for my trick!_

I grinned wickedly, boldly leaving my hiding place. "I knew he'd be too dumb to figure it out. Now, to grab that gem before he gets back!"

I took another step forward, preparing to run when a strange cracking sound beneath the heel of my boot made me pause. "Huh?"

I looked down at my foot, frowning at a twig that lay shattered beneath me and a rope, which I had failed to notice, slowly beginning to move of its own accord- wrapping itself firmly around my ankle.

I was too stunned to react, but as the rope tightened, I began to make sense of the oddity of the whole thing, and with horror I realised what it was.

A trap.

_Oops…_

I screamed as my ankle was suddenly wrenched upwards from beneath me, throwing me backwards as my lower body was tossed into the air above me.

"AAAAAAH! MOMMY!"

I was now dangling upside down from a tree, my arms hanging loosely towards the ground as I swayed gently from side to side in the breeze, slightly dazed and confused. My cheeks burned with embarrassment for falling for such an old trick.

"Crap! I've got to get out of here, before-"

"Well, look at this!" a strange voice interrupted, making me cringe with discomfort.

"Oh great."

"She fell for my trap! Who'd have thought that Rouge could have been so unlucky?" said the voice again, accompanied by loud laughter.

"Shut it, Knuckles! Just get me down." I knew it was him. I recognized his voice.

"Okay, but you have some explaining to do, young lady."

"Just GET ME DOWN!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Argh! Stop screwing around and UNTIE me!"

"No, that's not it. Try again!"

I sighed, folding my arms firmly across my chest. "Fine. PLEASE get your butt over here and untie me. My blood is rushing to my head and I'm growing dizzy. THANK YOU."

A familiar red shape came into view, long locks of hair framing a handsome face and amethyst eyes. "That's better!"

"Just untie me."

I watched as he approached, sniggering to himself as he drew a knife from behind his back. "Let me just cut you down and then you can explain why you lied to me today, alright?"

I nodded, patiently waiting while he sliced through the rope.

I was about to hit the ground, but he caught my legs in time to halt my fall, setting me gently down. "There you go."

"Yeah… thanks…" I stood up and blushed, rubbing my arms uneasily. "Nice trap there. I wasn't expecting it."

"Thank you. Now, tell me what you're doing here. Trying to steal my emerald again?" He placed a hand over his hip and pointed a finger at me like a scolding parent, shaking his head sternly.

"Duh, why else would I convince you to go down to Station Square for the evening so I could sneak my way up here and snoop around during your absence?" I rolled my eyes and looked away, muttering curses under my breath.

"To throw me a surprise party for when I return?" he replied hopefully, smiling slightly.

I chuckled, shaking my head. "As if!"

"Shame, Rouge. You must be really embarrassed now! I mean, that trap was just a simple rope held down by a twig! Not like laser beams, or stun mines, or-"

"Yeah, I know…"

"I mean, Sonic could have figured it out-"

"I get the idea, Knuckles."

"A little bunny rabbit would have seen it coming a mile away-"

"OKAY, I GET THE PICTURE!" I raised my hands to my ears and growled, utterly defeated. "You caught me! You caught me good this time. I'm sorry I tricked you, alright? I won't do it again any time soon."

"Promise?"

I nodded sadly, guilt beginning to surface. "Yes... please stop laughing at me now."

"Good, because the next time you try to sneak in here and you end up hanging upside down from a tree with a rope tied around your leg, I'm going to walk away and LEAVE you there."

I laughed, giving him a charming smile to ease the mood- which promptly vanished when I noticed the serious expression on his face.

He wasn't joking.

* * *

The End.

I hope you all enjoyed it! Good? Bad? Send me your opinion! Thanks!

Rouge lied to Knuckles in an effort make him leave his island to visit Station Square. I don't know what she said to him, but it obviously didn't work quite as she planned.

What she said to him is up to your imagination. Perhaps you can send your ideas of what it was she told him to me through a message? Just if you feel inventive.

Reviewers make the world go round, so be kind and send a word or two to me. Take care!

-1Past and Present1-


End file.
